Selfless
by lozz09001
Summary: Set at the beginning of season 6; Spike invites Giles and Xander round for a drink. With Buffy and the witches out of town Spike is prepared to do anything to save Giles when he is kidnapped from his nose.


Title: Selfless  
  
Author: Lozz  
  
E-mail: darkersideofthevalley@hotmail.com  
  
Archiving: Well if you want it, firstly your mad and secondly you can have it, but let me know ok!  
  
Rating: Well.erm.PG  
  
Disclaimer: * sniffle * * cry * sadly all these characters belong to the almighty God like being that is Joss, I'm just borrowing them, getting them all dirty and then sending them back in the next post.: ( Also I did not write 'London Calling' its by 'The Clash' OK!  
  
Dedication: PK.. A nice bit of Giles action for you. Bev this is the only fic of mine you're ever going to want to read so enjoy it. SPIKETTES RULE!  
  
Introduction: Ok it's set at the beginning of season 6; Spike invites Giles and Xander round for a drink. With Buffy and the witches out of town Spike is prepared to do anything to save Giles when he is kidnapped from his nose.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Selfless  
  
"Oh for chuff's sake" Spike growled as the glass bowl slipped from his fingers and hit the floor awkwardly, shattering and sending tiny shards of glass and peanuts rolling along the cold stone floor. He cursed himself several times as he scanned the crypt with sharp eyes looking for a way to hide the mess. Awkwardly he dragged a nearby rug over and prayed that his guests wouldn't notice.  
  
"Booze, check." He placed two icy cold bottles on the old wooden coffee table along with three cut glass shot glasses and a rather tatty looking deck of cards.  
  
Running his fingers through his hair he sighed heavily. He couldn't believe he was doing this and he certainly couldn't believe he was worrying about what they would think of him. It was just these days none of his old friends wanted to know him and no demon would be seen within a mile of him. He was lonely. Working alongside them all summer he'd grown quite fond of their company and realized they had a whole lot more in common than he had expected. Besides, if he got into their good books it might mean a little more quality time with the Slayer. He liked that idea a lot. Seriously, when he'd asked them over for a game of cards and a few drinks he hadn't expected them to say yes. He'd totally expected some sarcastic comment or a smack in the teeth but now he'd found himself trying to make a good impression; he'd tidied the crypt for god's sake! Why was he even bothering? He knew they weren't popping over for the company, a late night card game would sound appealing to anyone that had nothing better to do. Buffy and Dawn were off visiting family, now Buffy was back and everything, and with Willow not feeling too good lately the witches had taken a little holiday together. Yes that was why they were coming, no super secret slayer business to entertain them.  
  
"Yo Spike" Xander hollered, causing Spike to jump a little and steal a deep breath of air into the back of his throat. Giles followed, lovingly cradling an expensive looking bottle of scotch under one arm; he didn't speak, just placed it down with the others on the table and slipped off his jacket.  
  
"Well make yourselves at home then" Spike grinned as his guests stood awkwardly in the doorway. "You're making the place look untidy!" Inside, he smiled at the look Xander gave him as the pair walked over and made themselves comfortable on the floor around the table.  
  
"Righty-ho then" he smiled as he poured them all a drink. "What'll it be then, poker?"  
  
Xander looked up awkwardly. "Erm.Poker?"  
  
"Okay then, how about Blackjack?"  
  
"Nope, can't play that either."  
  
"Xander, what exactly can you play?" Giles scowled.  
  
"Go fish" he said innocently playing the deck in his hands.  
  
Spike raised a scarred eyebrow and fought to hold back the giggle that played in his throat at the look on the Watcher's face.  
  
"No!" Xander argued. "Like this." He dealt the cards, handing each player six and then placing the remainder in the centre of the table. He lined up three full glasses of scotch beside them.  
  
"Ok Giles, any threes?"  
  
Giles passed him a card.  
  
"How 'bout you Spike, Sevens?" "Go fish"  
  
Xander picked up a card and added it to the fan in his hand before downing one of the shots, scrunching up his face as the scotch slipped slowly down his throat.  
  
"Ahhhh" Spike grinned liking the way this was going, "So that's how were going to do it"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bottle of two and a half bottles of scotch later the patterns on his cards were starting to blur into one another and his tired eyes felt heavy. Yawning Xander pulled himself unsteadily to his feet and put his cards back onto the deck.  
  
"Well guys, I'm gonna have to love you and leave you I'm afraid" he slurred. "Early start in the morning so I'm going home to my honey before I pass out on somebody's headstone.  
  
"Go on then" Spike shouted whilst trying not to laugh and choke at the same time. "You go and play with your sodding cement mixer then!"  
  
Xander laughed as he pulled his jacket back on. "Fine then Spike, I will, later guys!" He raised a hand as he left, singing gently and giggling to himself.  
  
Giles put his cards down as the two remaining players sat around the table. His eyes darted around the crypt searching for something, anything to break the uneasy silence between them.  
  
"Ah, music, how nice" he smiled as he pulled himself up with the arm of the chair and then shakily stood up. Slowly and carefully he made his way over to a dusty old battery powered CD player in the corner and began to flick through Spike's surprisingly modern CD collection.  
  
"Perfect" he grinned popping 'London Calling' by The Clash out of its box and putting it into the machine. "I love this one."  
  
"London calling, through the faraway towns War is declared and battle comes down. London calling, to the underworld, Come out of the cupboard you boys and girls. London calling, now don't look to us, Phony Beatle mania has bitten the dust. London calling, see we ain't got no swing, Apart form the rain and the truncheon thing. The ice age is coming the suns zooming in, Meltdown expected, the wheat is growing thin, Engines start humming, but I have no fear, Cos London is drowning out. "  
  
"I live by the river!" The pair sung together before falling about laughing.  
  
"So come on then Watcher" Spike said, leaning back onto his hands and stretching his legs out in front of him, pushing off his boots with his feet, "Why did you and the boy come here tonight? Because I'd wager it wasn't for the company."  
  
Giles began to walk towards him waving a finger in a 'as a matter of fact' kind of way. One, two, three steps and he'd tripped over the rug Spike had thrown down and was laying flat on his back scowling as Spike laughed around a newly lit cigarette. He sighed heavily as he attempted to get back up but his legs failed him again.  
  
"Looks like were having a little sleepover then doesn't it pet because you sure as hell can't go home in that state."  
  
"Mmmm" Giles mumbled as Spike got up and dragged one of the spare blankets from the bottom of his bed.  
  
"You staying down there then?" Spike asked, throwing it down next to him.  
  
Giles just mumbled again and snuggled down on the rug. Seconds later he'd drifted off into a deep alcohol induced sleep.  
  
"Tuh, light weight" Spike smiled, taking a final swig from the remaining bottle and stubbing out his cigarette before stripping naked and climbing into his bed.  
  
"Night, Watcher."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The vampire yawned and stretched his arms high above his head before curling up and pulling the blanket back over his shoulders. His mouth was sticky and it took and enormous effort to pull his tongue from the roof of his mouth and wet his dry lips. The sweet, hot smell of blood filled his nostrils, making all his senses tingle uncontrollably and causing his very empty stomach to growl and moan. "Really Giles, you'd no need to make me breakfast, I usually like to have a shower first." He lay still for a few more minutes before rubbing the sleep gently from his eyes, and sliding up to sit on his pillow he yawned again before slowly looking up.  
  
The crypt was empty and messed up pretty badly. "Bloody Watcher" he snarled, climbing out of bed and yawning again. He pulled the covers back up over his bed and reached down for Giles' blanket in an attempt to make the place look somewhat tidy. He dropped it quickly as the smell of fresh blood smacked him in the face. He looked down at his hands, shining beneath a thick layer of sticky crimson that caused him to unwillingly slip into game face. He couldn't stop looking at them, confused, worried. He slipped out his tongue and ever so gently tasted the tip of his finger. It was human alright.  
  
Sharp, keen vampire eyes scanned the room, panic rather than blood surging through his veins. His nose picked it up before his eyes did; tall red letters, six, blood, human blood, Giles' blood scrawled across the far wall 'Slayer!' For a minute he didn't know what to do, he panicked, seemed to forget himself somehow. Buffy would never forgive him if Giles was dead; why did it always have to happen to him.  
  
"Snap out of it Spike!" he growled, slapping himself on the forehead. Clumsily he pulled on his clothes, struggling with his trousers and buttoning up his shirt the wrong way.  
  
He could smell the blood, idiots hadn't realized they would leave a trail if they dragged him away. Only one problem with that plan; it led outside, into the cemetery, into what was now daylight. "Right, new plan Spike" he muttered to himself, dragging the cover off the pipe effortlessly and grabbing his blanket. Carefully he climbed down into the Sunnydale sewerage network; god it smelled awful, no matter how many times he did this he would never get used to that smell. His stomach turned.  
  
"Magic Box, Magic Box?" he muttered desperately, temporarily forgetting which way he should go. "Magic Box." He sighed before turning left and heading off down a long dark tunnel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles felt himself wake up, for a minute he was on Spike's floor, warm under the thick blanket, gently nursing a hangover, until and unbearable wave of pain swept like an earthquake through his head followed by several equally painful aftershocks, the epicentre located somewhere just above his left ear. His pale cream shirt was torn and stuck to his skin with sweat in places. The right side was soaked with blood, the gash beneath deep and swollen across his ribs.  
  
He wanted to curl up into a little ball, hold himself tight until the world around him dissolved and disappeared; it wouldn't hurt then. His arms and legs wouldn't move though. He could feel the cool metal rings rubbing and chaffing his wrists and ankles, tight, holding, painful. His feet felt numb.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly; a small shaft of dull light caught the corner, causing a fresh wave of pain to follow in the path of chaos and destruction that had been created in his head. He shut them quickly knowing if he didn't he would vomit.  
  
The tired watcher drifted in and out of consciousness for the next hour or so, each time worsening the now familiar ache that that was running from his feet to his spine and embracing his neck. Small beads of sweat formed on his forehead before running gently down his face, some mixing with the dry blood on his left temple, lip and chin, causing tiny red rivers to stop and pool in the fine creases beginning to form in certain places.  
  
He heard the heavy wooden door at the far end of the room open slowly, the drawn out creak of the hinges ringing in his ears. This time he managed to keep his eyes open. Three tall vampires stood in the entrance. They didn't move, didn't speak, just stood, silently watching until a smaller, skinnier vampire scuttled in from behind them. He looked nervous and rather disoriented, giving the distinct impression he didn't want to be here any more than Giles did.  
  
Its pale hands held a tall blue beaker with a red straw in it to his lips. "Drink" he squeaked. "It's water."  
  
Giles tongue shot out, pulling the straw into his mouth and drinking deeply and desperately. He paused, gasping for air, before finishing the drink. He hung his head to the side, panting through lack of air. The vampires left quickly and the door closed, leaving him alone in the darkness again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike burst through the Magic Box door throwing down his blanket and patting the back of his left leg until it stopped smouldering. He straightened himself up and folded the collar of his duster back down before looking up to meet the gaze of several rather confused looking shoppers. He dismissed them and made his way over to the counter, grabbing Anya's hand and dragging her awkwardly into the back room.  
  
"Spike what the." she gasped, slightly startled.  
  
"Giles. where's Xander?" he blurted.  
  
"What, Spike have you gone mad?"  
  
"No, it's." he sighed. "Giles, someone's got him, I think he's hurt pretty bad, I need to talk to Xander."  
  
"How, I mean what?" "Look, I haven't got time to explain" Spike growled. "Just get ya boyfriend on the phone and tell him to meet me at Buffy's as soon as possible, okay?"  
  
With that Spike headed back into the shop, grabbed his blanket and left again.  
  
It took him longer to get to Buffy's than he'd hoped, running into a vamp with a severe attitude problem in a sewerage pipe wasn't exactly what he'd had planned but luckily the idiot couldn't fight to save his life.literally.. so he got there eventually.  
  
The front door was ajar and he slipped inside unnoticed, closing it carefully behind him. There were papers everywhere, all the drawers were open or tossed on the floor and the living room was messed up pretty badly. Desperately he rummaged through the mess searching for anything that might give him some clues.  
  
Xander burst through the door half an hour later and stood sighing and running his fingers through his hair as Spike reeled off the whole story and everything he knew about Giles' disappearance.  
  
"So do we know where the Slayer is then?"  
  
"No, I mean yeah, at an Uncle's but she didn't say where, didn't want to be disturbed."  
  
"Ohhh, silly bint, how about the witches?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Hello, we're living on a Hellmouth and the Slayer goes A.W.O.L, leaving her stupid Watcher to get kidnapped and only a construction worker to help me rescue him."  
  
Xander just scowled at him.  
  
"Looks like it's just me and you on the rescue party then, doesn't it, Xander baby?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles attempted to struggle as his hands and feet were freed. He moaned and growled as his body ached. Hard cold metal pressed painfully against his back as they lay him down on a table and restrained his limbs again. He let himself relax for a second. He could feel the blood under his skin surging through his veins and throbbing in his temples; he could hear his own hear beating noisily in his chest. "Slayer." A deep icy voice met his ears. A tall dark figure stood to the left of the table, a vampire to the right and several more stood against the far wall, just watching, nothing more. It was a demon, two shiny dark eyes set in a head of green and gray scales, its body thick and bulky, strong powerful arms and long muscular legs. Its head was crowned with sharp steely horns.  
  
"Slayer" it growled again. "Where is she?"  
  
"I.I don't.." Giles whispered.  
  
He roared and wriggled with pain as the demon nodded to his vampire and a cool metal blade was dragged along his chest causing the skin to part and warm crimson blood to pool on the surface.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I promise I haven't." He bit his lip and held back his wails as blade met flesh again.  
  
"Tell me Watcher, where's the Slayer?"  
  
Giles didn't have the strength to reply, he just breathed deeply and slowly as the demon lay a cool, dry hand on his forehead.  
  
"Why do you lie to me Watcher? You lay there, when you know I would let you go if you told me where she was."  
  
"I don't know" Giles pleaded, pushing the words out with the little energy he had left.  
  
"NO!" it roared, swinging the back of its hand across Giles' face, causing three deep cuts to form on his cheek.  
  
"Put him back on the wall" the demon snarled. Giles' sighed and closed his eyes, letting the tiny white lights play freely in front of them. It was over again, for now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the sun set leaving Sunnydale in darkness, Spike headed back to the Crypt to pick up his things. He knew the trail of blood was still a sure thing and would lead him directly to where Giles' was. He kept thinking to himself how stupid these guys were. hello, vampire and everything. It made him smile that he could help Buffy like this even if she would never appreciate it. Silly bint.  
  
He gripped the handle of the axe he was carrying in his left hand and played the blade in the moonlight watching as it flickered and danced. He moved quickly and quietly through the cemetery, keeping to the shadows. He didn't fancy running into any nastiness on the way. He was a vampire on a mission and he intended it to stay that way. He couldn't help but notice, though, that something didn't seem right here; it was too easy, too obvious.  
  
At one point he nearly lost the trail as they took a sharp turn through some bushes on the edge of and old run down industrial estate, "Bastards" he groaned, diving through the rather prickly layer of shrubbery and scratching his face.  
  
As he slipped between the run down old buildings the smell got stronger; not far now. He ducked behind a Dumpster as two vampires emerged from the shadows and hurried past him. Luckily they didn't see him but something told him to follow them, instinct I guess. He kept in their footprints for a good half a mile; they were busy chatting and reading from some old newspaper or something so didn't notice him. Infact he could have been doing handstands in front of them and they still wouldn't have given him a second thought.  
  
They slowed down as they reached an old warehouse; he stopped and crouched behind a wall as he watched the events unfold. Two large vampires stood at the doorway, guards, one of which bore a strong resemblance to Angel, he smiled. Three, maybe four smaller vamps circled the perimeter. The visitors handed over the paper they had been reading and the doors were opened for them but shut quickly; he couldn't see what was inside.  
  
He needed to get a look at what was going on in there and there was no way he could do that from the ground. "Skylights" he said to himself, darting back the way he came and scuttling up a fire exit onto the roof of the closest building to the warehouse he could find. He left the axe on the ground, too heavy, and jumped with all his strength across the alleyway, landing with a thud on the warehouse roof. "Nice one Spike!" He grinned.  
  
There were several large skylights on the roof of the building and he kept low as he moved to survey each one. He looked down on a large hall packed to bursting with vampires, hundreds of them. The demon sat on a stage at the front; he was talking and they were cheering. "So that's it" he muttered. He knew now why they'd made it so easy for Buffy to find them. She'd have kicked ass outside then burst in with a few wooden stakes and an attitude problem; she'd have had no chance. "Didn't bargain on the little lady taking a holiday thoough, did ya mate?"  
  
Eventually he came across the skylight above Giles' room. The Watcher sat alone, shackled to a chair in the darkness. "S'okay, Watcher" Spike whispered. "I'll be back for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Anya looked up with hopeful eyes from around the Magic box table as Spike walked in. "Well.?" Xander asked.  
  
Spike just picked a heavy book up from one of the shelves and threw it down on the table, turning page after page of wrinkled yellow paper until eventually he stopped and slammed his finger down on a roughly sketched image. "That's the bugger" he growled. "Knew I'd seen him somewhere before."  
  
Xander and Anya leaned in, looking at the image of the demon on the page.  
  
"Come across him a few times I have, big demon, brain the size of a walnut would ya believe, it's always Slayer this, Slayer that, so unoriginal."  
  
Xander just looked unimpressed. "So what, what about Giles? Did you see him?"  
  
"Look, the Watcher's okay for now, and I've got a fairly decent plan that's going to make sure he stays that way, just as long as you two don't balls things up like you usually do."  
  
Xander attempted to argue but Spike just interrupted and told the pair in great detail how he intended to sort the situation out.  
  
"So are we clear on the way things are going to go then?" he asked eventually.  
  
Xander and Anya nodded.  
  
"Right then." He smiled, throwing the last of the weapons and supplies into the holdall. "It's show time!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silently the three jumped over the alley way and onto the warehouse, Anya landing inches from the edge and wobbling about a little before falling forward into Xander's arms.  
  
"Look it won't be long until we're spotted; you sure you can take them if they manage to get up here?"  
  
Anya played the stake in her hand and nodded.  
  
"And Xander, you know what to do because I'm not going to have time to remind you once we get down there."  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
"Let's do it then!"  
  
Anya poured the petrol over the thick wooden torches and Xander lit them. Chaos filled the hall below as shower after shower of flaming bombs plunged through the skylight until the whole room was ablaze. Anya stood her ground, taking out at least three vampires with ease as they tried to climb onto the roof.  
  
Spike faltered a little as he stood over the skylight gripping his sword; there was an orange glow in the room below but he knew he had to do it. He jumped through the glass and landed on the floor below; he didn't realize it would be that high up. Shit, the rope ladder wouldn't reach the floor. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"No!" he called to Xander who was already half way down the ladder. "Get back onto the roof, look after Anya, I'll make sure Giles gets out."  
  
Xander looked down on them; thick black smoke poured from the main hall and yellow flames licked through the doorway.  
  
"Spike no! You'll never make it. A vampire could never survive that. Giles maybe but.it's ok, I'll make the ladder longer.I'll."  
  
"I've got to do it, you can't help me now, Buffy will never love me if I." He stopped and looked across at the doorway. "I'll be okay!"  
  
He sliced the ropes that held Giles to the chair; he was barely conscious by now. At least there was no chance of Spike suffering from smoke inhalation.  
  
He pulled Giles to his feet and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, dragging him rather than carrying him across the room. "Might wanna close your eyes for this bit, Watcher. Could get a bit hairy!"  
  
He kicked the door, sending it flying backwards and flames flying forwards. "Hope she bloody appreciates this" he mocked, screwing up his eyes for a second and picturing her face.  
  
He dived into the room, Giles in tow, avoiding a flaming beam which crashed down beside them. Giles coughed and spluttered and Spike squinted hard to see which direction he was going in. The door seemed a million miles away and the flames were getting closer, licking at his ankles. All it needed was one good spark and it was over.  
  
"Damn!" he snarled, as another beam fell in front of the door almost blocking the exit completely. He could feel the draught fanning the flames and the dark evening sky beyond it.  
  
They couldn't both fit through there so he laid Giles gently down on the floor below it and gave him a little shove. Xander caught his hands at the other side and pulled him free.  
  
He heard a roar to the left of him. The demon hit the floor with a thud, his body wrapped in flames.  
  
The exit space was getting smaller; he had to do it now or he would never do it. He bit his lip and threw himself to the ground, reaching out his arms and crawling to safety, out into the night.  
  
Sirens filled the air as the fire trucks drew nearer. Anya and Xander held Giles up as they walked slowly in the night air towards the hospital. Spike walked behind scowling at the scorch marks on his duster but inside glowing with pride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the hospital the doctors gave Giles the all clear and confirmed that he had regained consciousness. Anya disappeared into Giles' room and Spike went to follow but Xander pulled him back. The pair looked at each other. Silently.  
  
"She'll never love you, you know Spike."  
  
Spike sighed and looked down at the floor.  
  
"But what you did tonight, that was.well you know what that was."  
  
Spike looked up and smiled as the pair shook hands. "I'll be off then" he said.  
  
Xander just nodded and watched fondly as Spike left. In Xander's eyes he'd started the day as just a pain in the ass but ended it as a hero.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
